


I do

by harryisqueen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roman is a literal prince, Royal Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: If someone had told Logan 5 years ago he would be marrying the prince of England he would've called you crazy. Yet here he was.





	I do

If someone would have told Logan 5 years ago he was going to marry the prince of England he would’ve called them crazy. However, here he was. About to marry Prince Roman of England. It all was happening so fast. It seemed like mere weeks since Roman had proposed and asked Logan to be his prince. Many people were opposed to the wedding seeing as Logan was not only American but a man.

Roman and his entire family had assured him it’d be fine. The Royals now married for love rather than social status but it still bothered Logan. It had taken so long to admit to himself he was gay. Now with the public spotlight on him and people spitting hateful homophobic things at him, it felt as if he was taking 10 steps back. Logan knew Roman was the man he loved and the man he truly wanted to marry so the public’s opinion didn’t matter that much to him. 

Logan jumped slightly at the feel of someone resting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his mom with a watery smile on her face.

“The carriage is ready for you to leave for the chapel baby.”

Logan swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and stood to leave. He walked outside to see a large white carriage. Leave it to Roman to have him travel in something this extra.

The ride to the chapel was stressful, to say the least. Most of the roads were shut down that day due to his and Roman’s wedding but that didn’t stop thousands of people lining the streets. Some even daring enough to bang on the windows of the carriage he was travelling in.

Once arriving at the chapel everyone was bustling around him. His mother who would be walking him down the aisle was let out first followed by him. The second Logan stepped out of the carriage he heard the loud roar of people cheering. Logan swallowed nervously as his mom looped her arm through his and they began their walk up the chapel’s steps.

Logan tried to keep his eyes cast downward as they walked up the steps. He knew if he looked up before he got into the chapel the large crowd of people surrounding them would freak him out. He and his mother finally reached the front of the chapel and the doors were opened and he and his mother began their walk to the front.

The first thing Logan saw was his beautiful groom standing waiting for him. Logan couldn’t help the shy smile that graced his face upon seeing Roman simply beaming at him. His walk down the aisle seemed to take forever. Especially when all he wanted to do was be with his prince.

Finally, after what felt like 1,000 years in Logan's head they reached the front of the church.

“And who will be giving away this groom today?” The priest asked.

“Myself and his late father.” His mother said.

The priest smiled as his mother left to sit in her seat and Logan took his place standing next to Roman. The two joined their hands together so they could say their vows.

“Gentlemen as we stand here today I remind you of the importance and seriousness of marriage. If anyone here disagrees with the joining of these two in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace for you are a witness to the marriage.”

 

Logan was very aware that no one would actually speak out but he still held his breath for the few brief moments of silence.

“If everyone here is in honour of this wedding then we shall begin with the vows. Do you Roman take Logan to be your lawfully and wedded husband. To have and to hold through sickness and in health. For rich or for poor to love and to cherish, till death do us part according to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow.”

“I do.”

“Do you Logan take Roman to be your lawfully and wedded husband. To have and to hold through sickness and in health. For rich or for poor to love and to cherish, till death do us part according to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow.”

“I do.”

Logan glanced at Romans nephew who was the ring bear as he came forward with the rings. The priest placed the rings in both of their hands.

Logan cleared his throat then said “I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body, I honour you, all that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit.”

He then slid the ring on Romans hand.

“I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body, I honour you, all that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit.” Roman then said sliding the ring on Logan’s finger.

“With these two whom gad has placed together. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom.”

With that Roman leaned down wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist and pulling him up so their lips could meet. The two had kissed many times before their wedding but this kiss somehow felt extra special. He could feel the love Roman held for him so strongly.

Finally the two separated. Logan could hear the loud cheers from the crowd outside. Roman grabbed ahold of Logan’s hand and began leading him back down the aisle. The two exited the chapel hand and hand. At the bottom of the cathedrals, steps was another carriage for the two to ride to the castle in.

The ride to the castle was something that Logan was convinced was a dream. There were screaming fans at every angle.

Roman kept murmuring in his ear to just “Smile and wave.”

Upon arriving back at the castle Logan rested a hand over his heart as the reality of it all sunk in. He took a deep breath as he and Roman exited the carriage towards their new home together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I know close to nothing about weddings especially those taking place in the royal family or in England so don't judge me too harshly :P
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
